


Hot Spring Fun

by Sm4shFan88



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Verbal Abuse, Whipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm4shFan88/pseuds/Sm4shFan88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina and Palutena are in love. Having some time alone allowed them to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddesses Delight

Rosalina and Palutena hang out together a lot. They are both goddesses so they always have stories to tell each other. Although most of the time they are just seen giggling and playing around. It was quite obvious they had feelings for each other. they just never said it. That is.... until one day after they both finished with fighting for the day.

The house where all of the Smash characters live included rooms with showers but also had hot springs separated by gender. Well one day both Palutena and Rosalina were scheduled for a fight on different arenas. They decided to meet later and wished each other luck. Although they were both thinking so much about later that they got trampled. But that didn't matter to either of them. they were just glad to see each other and were relieved they only had minor injuries.

"So what would you like to do today?" Rosalina asked.

"It's up to you. To be honest after that last match I want to just lay down and do nothing. But I also need to get cleaned up." Palutena replied.

"How about we go to the hot spring?" Rosalina asked. "Then you can do both in a way."

"That's a good idea." Palutena said, smiling at the blonde in front of her.

They went to the hot spring together, talking and giggling along the other way. When they got there they found that nobody else was there.

"Well that is convenient. now I don't even need a towel." the green haired goddess said. She tapped her staff against the ground and in a flash she was naked, causing the other girl to blush. "Come on. We're both girls. It's not like it's that big a deal. Or are you blushing because you like these?" Palutena smirked and put her arms under her large breasts,pushing them up a bit while winking a Rosalina. this made her blush even more.

"I-I have a confession to make Palutena...." Rosalina said, looking away timidly.

"What is it?" Palutena asked, walking over to her and raising her chin so she can look into her eyes.

"I....I love you Palutena. I have for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you...." Rosalina replied.

Palutena looks at her surprised but soon her expression changed and she smiled softly. "I love you too, Rosalina." She replied in a hushed voice that was almost a whisper. She then leaned in close and kissed Rosalina, gently slipping her tongue into the other goddess's mouth.

Rosalina blushed but didn't resist. She wrapped her arms around the other goddess and pulled her close. She remembered the other goddess was naked which made her blush more but didn't stop her from reaching down and squeezing Palutena's large ass. This caused the green haired goddess to moan slightly which made Rosalina get a little wet.

Palutena broke the kiss after a while and smiled. "How about you take off your clothes so we can have a little fun in the hot spring." she said, running a hand down Rosalina's side before backing away and stepping into the water.

Rosalina nodded and waved her wand. Her clothes disappeared in an instant. Her breasts were slightly larger than Palutena's and despite how the dress she wore made her look she was a little on the chubby side. That gave her a curvy body and a big, round ass. She quietly stepped into the water and moved closer to Palutena.

"Wow. You are even more stunning than I imagined." Palutena said, running a hand along Rosalina's body.

 

She blushed and said, "Thank you. i think you look beautiful Palutena." She reached her hand out and rubbed Palutena's breats, gently pinching her nipples. This caused Palutena to moan. She moaned more when Rosalina lowered her head and put her mouth around Palutena's right nipple, gently sucking and biting it.

Palutena moaned. "Oh my gosh Rosalina. I must have really turned you on." she said.

Rosalina nodded slightly before switching to her other nipple.

"Well then I guess I should help you with that." Palutena said seductively. She reached her hand low and rubbed Rosalina's pussy causing her to moan into Palutena's breasts. "Mmm. You like that huh?" she said softly, causing her to nod again. "Then I know you'll like what's coming next." she said as she slid two fingers into her, causing Rosalina to accidentally bite Palutena's nipple hard. She yelped and moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Sorry. That just felt so good." Rosalina said, moaning as she reached her hand down to Palutena's pussy. She began fingering as well.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't that bad. To be honest I kind of liked it." Palutena said. She was moaning and bucking her hips in time with Rosalina's fingers. She pulled her fingers out of Rosalina and smiled. "I have a fun idea."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Rosalina asked, sliding her fingers out of Palutena and getting a bit closer.

"How about we get out and rub our pussys together. It'd be a great way to please each other." 

Rosalina nodded and climbed out of the spring. Palutena followed behind her. They layed down and spread their legs, pressing their pussys together.

"Ready?" Palutena asked.

"Definitely." Rosalina replied. They slowly started to move their hips, rubbing against each other and moaning each others names. They kept going faster, approaching orgasm.

"Oh my gosh. I-I think I'm going to cum." Rosalina said between moans.

"Me too!" Palutena half screamed.

They called each others names as they came, their cum splashing against each others legs as they collapsed. They were breathing heavily.

"That was amazing!" Palutena said when she had regained some of her breath.

"It was." Rosalina replied.

At that moment Samus walked in the room wearing her Zero Suit. She looked at them with a mix of shock and arousal. "Whatever's going on here, I want in."


	2. Electric Threeway

"You want in? You mean you want to join us?" Palutena questioned the blonde bounty hunter.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I want to? You two look like you are having fun." Samus says with a wink.

"W-Well we kind of planned for it to be just the two of us...." Rosalina said shyly, blushing slightly.

"Oh come now you two. Well it looks like you already did. But that's besides the point. You can't possibly tell me you don't want me in this." Samus grins and strips out of her zero suit, her breasts bouncing free after being trapped in the tight suit all day.

"Well I certainly don't mind. As long as you brought your whip with you." the green haired goddess said without hesitation. "I'd love to get to tie up this beauty and do what I want to her. Maybe spank her with it a few times and make her beg for more."

Rosalina blushed a little at the remark. Her blush deepened when Samus produced the whip from a pocket in her zero suit. The whip was electric and retractable so it fit perfectly in her pocket while in it's retracted form.

"I-I don't know about this...." Rosalina squeaked, feeling very nervous about being whipped and tied up.

"Oh come on Rosalina. Lighten up a bit." Samus walks over and crouches down, pressing her fairly large breasts into Rosalina's back. From this Rosalina could tell her nipples were erect, filling her with the desire to suck on them. "It'll be fun. You'll enjoy it as much as we do. Now get down on all fours."

Rosalina bit her bottom lip with a mix of nervousness and arousal. She got on all fours like she was told, raising her ass in the air. Her pussy dripping with both the juices from her time with Palutena but also with more from Samus being so demanding. She was so used to commanding all of the Lumas all the time that getting ordered around for once was exciting to her. She yelped loudly with pain and pleasure and Samus activated the whip and hit her once with it. There was a distinct crackle but only a small shock from the whip telling her that Samus turned down the electricity slightly for her. She squelched as Samus struck her ass with the whip again, getting weter as her little punishment continued.

"You like it don't you slut?" Samus said. She was one who enjoyed verbal abuse.

"Y-Yes." Rosalina stuttered. "Please give me more." 

Samus grinned at this but Palutena stepped in and demanded the whip from Samus. "It's my turn. She is my lover after all."

The bounty hunter scoffed in annoyance but complied.

"Thank you." Palutena said with a smile. She cracked the whip once without touching Rosalina, laughing as she still jumped a bit. "Beg."

Rosalina bowed her head to the floor, raising her ass higher for the goddess. "Please. Please spank me mistress. I was naughty and I need to be punished."

"Mistress? I like it." Palutena said seductively. She cracked the whip again, this time lashing it across Rosalina's ass making her moan. She did this twice more before retracting the whip. "Get up and stand by the wall. But not against it."

Rosalina follows the instructions given to her. Palutena brought out the whip again. She pulled it up between Rosalina's legs, the electric whip going into her pussy causing her to scream in pain until she was used to it. The electricity buzzing was vibrating her pussy and causing her to moan.

"Wow you must really enjoy that Rosalina. Lay down now." Palutena said in a seductively demanding voice. Rosalina complied and laid down. The green haired goddess spread her legs and sat on Rosalina's face, her pussy spread and dripping over the blonde goddess' mouth. She immediately went to work, lapping up the juices and licking Palutena's pussy. Rosalina's tongue going deep into her folds, reaching her clit and gently flicking across it. This caused Palutena to moan loudly.

Samus lays down close by where Palutena can reach. "Don't leave me out. put your face down here and put that tongue to good use." Palutena nodded and bent herself down while still over Rosalina. Her lips spread slightly because of this. She started licking as soon as her face reached Samus. The bounty hunter moaned and massaged her tit. She rubbed and pulled her nipples, moaning with intensity while the goddess ate her out. A short while later Rosalina screamed into Palutena's opening. She reached climax and squirted all over the wall where here legs were. It wasn't long before Palutena followed, squirting all over Rosalina's face and panting. Rosalina kept licking until her orgasm ended. The only one left was Samus because she was holding back her orgasm. Rosalina figured this was her chance. She got Palutena to untie the whip and crawled over to Samus. She cupped Samus' left breast in one hand. Her right nipple went into Rosalina's mouth. She sucked gently and slightly bit it occasionally. Samus moaned more but still held back. But she couldn't for long as Palutena pushed a finger deep inside her pussy while licking her clit. She shuddered and screamed, cumming all over Palutena. The goddess giggled and licked up some of the juices.

"Wow Samus. I didn't expect you to hold out for that long." She said, slightly panting.

"I was trying to hold back my orgasm so I could keep enjoying it. But you two were just too amazing." She was panting heavily.

"How about we all go back to my room for the night?" Rosalina suggested. "We can have a little more fun and sleep if we get tired.

The other two agreed and they all went to Rosalina's room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Did you enjoy it? If so comment if you want more stuff in the hot spring or if you want me to add this to a collection of other Smash Bros. fanfics.


End file.
